


One Failure to Rule Them All

by Just_wandering_dont_mind_me



Series: My little fun run creations, they're fun and i run with them [1]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Death Implied, Death referenced, Yandere, love is keeping your supposed to be dead partner alive so you can hoard them underground apparently, magic too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me/pseuds/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me
Summary: Marvin just loves his partner so much, he is willing to do absolutely anything and everything for them. that's not bad of him, right?





	One Failure to Rule Them All

Rainy days were always pleasant days, they had always been your favorite. 

Marvin leisurely strode down the nearly empty street. Reminiscing countless memories of curling up alongside you as you dozed away, lulled to sleep by the sound of the weather and the feeling of his fingers running through your hair. Even if he sometimes would cast a light sleeping spell over you it was ever just to speed up the process and ensure your continued slumber. 

So caught up in the memories of the past, Marvin hardly noticed anything out of the ordinary until he caught sight of a young couple staring wide-eyed at him. It was then he realized that he had been just too caught up in old memories and had fallen into old manners once again.

“And we’re on the ground now,” he chuckled lightly; no longer walking on air alone but having stepped down towards the solid earth below him. He quickened his pace only just, now walking with the thought of you waiting for him in mind. It would only be a few minutes more until he was home again with you in his arms. He sighed softly at the thought and marched on with newfound vigor.

The frail chime of the little cluster of bells signified the front door opening; Marvin felt a faint warmth burning over the now humming white music rune engraved into his forearm as a signal that the bells had been disturbed by the door. Marvin smiled at the knowledge that his casting still remained.

The small bag in his hand swayed lightly as he wandered down the hallways, past the bedroom, and into the far end of his study and workroom. 

With a wave of his hand a new door appeared. The carvings deep in the wood showed past events that he held dear. The first gift, the first date, the first kiss, and beyond. His grin only growing as the door opened and the darkroom was once more illuminated down the stone steps and into the hidden space. 

“Dear heart? I’m back,” Marvin’s voice filled the once deathly silent area. 

An almost silent ‘mm?’ sounded back to him and his smile only grew. Marvin took the first step down the stairs, opening his palm to allow a dim gleaming green flame to burst to life as the door closed behind him. The faint light shining the way as he walked down the steps and saw the edge of your bed and soon you. 

He settled on sitting at the edge of the bedside, next to where you were currently laying. A hand placed on the side of your cool waist. “I even brought you something this time, consider it my apology for not being here sooner. I know you don’t like being alone in the dark.” Marvin tenderly pulled you up into a sitting position while setting the bag in your lap. Giving you the time to slowly reach into the said bag and pull out the star-like necklace. Marvin watched closely with soft flames now alight in his own eyes, his eagerness to please once again shining through. 

A smile slowly grew on your face as you held the small pendant to your chest. Marvin’s heart almost burst at the sight alone. When you nudged your hand against the warmer pair he took the signal and extinguished the bright flames sitting in his hand before he gingerly lifted up the pendant, taking his time clipping it around your neck, allowing his fingers to brush over your cold skin. Too cold. Marvin felt a shiver race through his veins and he frowned. 

“I shouldn’t have to recast the animated warmth spell until this evening, it only wears off when you expel your energy-” Marvin grabbed your shoulders and turned you so that you were facing him. Except you weren’t looking him in the eyes. He let out a disappointed sigh and leaned back, letting go of you entirely, any traces of his previous joy erased that quickly. “Darling mine, if I turn the lights on and take a good long look at your door am I going to find new marks along it?” Marvin’s tone sounded stern almost as he watched you closely, never once blinking or taking his eyes off of you.   
Slowly you nodded -to your credit- looking rather ashamed especially after such a sweet gift. He remained silent as if waiting for an explanation. 

You took an unnecessary breath and tried your best to speak out in a croaky uneven voice, “… Scared.”

Thankfully the word you had chosen seemed to strike a chord in Marvin’s heart as he sighed and seemed to brush off any thoughts of correcting such behavior, after all, it wasn’t your fault if you acted out when left alone for so long. It was his. 

Marvin gently scooted you over so he could lay next to you, draping his cape across your body and wrapping an arm around your shoulders, holding you loosely against his side as he spoke in a softer tone than before. “My heart, I know that the dark scares you if you’re left alone in it for too long but we both know why I can’t leave any lights on for you. It’s difficult enough as is preserving you this way but allowing the light to begin affecting your sight especially -which is most delicate right now- would be horrible of me to allow happen.”

He listened to you as you let out a guttural groan, in agreement or not he couldn’t tell. It had been almost a year now since your body had begun to wither. Time was bound to affect you he understood that but would have to push forward in his efforts in searching for something to preserve his love. “I know, darling, I know but it’s better you stay here with me; hidden away in the dark where it’s safe and quiet, where I can watch over you and protect you.”

Marvin’s grip on you began to tighten as his thoughts spun and his words quickened. “After all, I failed once before to protect you, didn’t I?” You could see similar flames return to his eyes but ferociously bright this time. “I failed in my pledge to you, my beloved.” His words grew into dark growls. “I allowed something as simple as a sickness tear you away from me.” Sparks of green and golden energy seemingly bounced off of his now fuming form. “I couldn’t keep you when you still wanted to stay” “I watched idly by, unable to do anything as they buried you.” His voice almost seemed layered, the room flushed with the power rumbling from his voice. “I watched idly by, unable to do anything as they buried you.” His grip began to tighten on you once more. This time just enough to feel it along with the pressure and pounding ringing through your bones and mind. 

It was just enough for even you to feel, undoubtedly enough to send any living person to their knees in agony.

Just enough to elicit the quietest of whimpers our of your lips. Just loud enough for him to hear and as quickly as it began, it stopped. 

It was quiet and it was dark and it was warm. 

You could feel him moving you so that he could lay on his side and properly cradle you to him, gently holding you as to not bother any bruises that might have formed from his previous death grip. “ ’m so sorry love,” you felt a kiss pressed against the top of your head. “It just frustrates me that I couldn’t stop it from trying to take you,” you felt his lips forming a smile. “But that’s alright because I kept my promise to you, didn’t I darling?” A warmth flowing from his palms into your skin, seeping into your veins and filling you with an almost lively warmth and energy burst. “I promised that even death wouldn’t keep us apart."


End file.
